Presently available security systems primarily rely on a combination of a physical human presence (i.e. a security guard), reactive alarms (e.g. motion sensor, glass break sensor, and open/close sensors), and security cameras to provide security. The primary goal of these types of systems is to deter illegal and malicious activity and to provide an alert when such activity occurs. However, these systems have a limited detection range and lack both proactive alert and enhanced tracking capabilities. Furthermore, these systems are deficient in their ability to analyze patterns and to monitor and detect an individual person by something other than by visual identification.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a system and method that monitors and detects the presence of a person by something other than visual observation or the breach of physical barrier or sensor. Additionally, there is a need for a system and method for a security system that has an increased detection range and the ability to provide proactive alerts. These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be explained and will become obvious to one skilled in the art through the summary of the invention that follows.